pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хейдер, Билл
|дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = |гражданство = |годы активности = 2005 — наст. время |награды = }} Уильям «Билл» Хейдер ( , род. , Талса, Оклахома, США) — американский актёр, комедиант, продюсер и сценарист. Он наиболее известен благодаря своей работе в составе труппы шоу Субботним вечером в прямом эфире (Saturday Night Live), американской комедийной программы, и благодаря роли в таких фильмах как «SuperПерцы», «Облачно, возможны осадки в виде фрикаделек», «В пролёте», «Волшебное приключение», «Парк культуры и отдыха», «Пол: Секретный материальчик», «Хот Род», «Солдаты неудачи» и «Ночь в музее 2». Ранняя жизнь Хейдер родился в Тулси, Оклахома, США, где вырос в семье Шери и Билла Хейдеров . У него есть две сестры — Кэти и Кара. Он учился в начальной школе Патрика Генри, позже в школе Эдисон, после чего в подготовительной школе Касция ХоллMichael Smith, "Super Glad: Native Tulsan Bill Hader moves from ‘SNL’ success to big-budget film roles, " Tulsa World, August 17, 2007.Michael Smith, «Talking about Tulsa days: Bill Hader finally found a vocation in comedy», Tulsa World, April 3, 2009.. Позже он учился в Институте искусств Финикса и Скоттсдейлском колледжеGene Triplett, "Funny things about Bill Hader: Growing up in Tulsa as ‘movie nerd' gave comic actor material, " The Oklahoman, August 17, 2007.. Начало карьеры Мечты Хейдера стать комиком привели к тому, что он поехал в Лос-Анджелес, где он присоединился к комедийной группе Second City, которая известна тем, что многие её участники оказывались в Saturday Night Live ещё с 1970-х годов. Он выступал на сцене iO West в Лос-Анджелесе. Во время его работы в группе он работал также ассистентом при разработке DVD Empire Of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy и Collateral Damage, также при реалити-шоу на канале VH1 The Surreal Life. Saturday Night Live Билла Хейдер заметила Меган Мулали из сериала «Уилл и Грейс» во время работы с комедийной группой troupe «Animals from the Future». Мулали рассказала о нём главному продюсеру SNL Лорну Майклсу. 1 октября 2005 года он совершил свой дебют на сцене SNL, играя психолога, который делился своими взглядами об аварийной посадке самолёта рейса 292 авиалинии JetBlue Airways. Хейдер известен своими пародиями на известных людей, среди которых Винсент Прайс, Аль Пачино, Брайан Грейзер, Рик Перри, Джон Малкович, Джеймс Карвил, Джулиан Ассанж, Элиот Спитцер, Алан Альда и Чарли Шин. 19 июля 2012 года было объявлено, что Билл Хейдер был номинирован на награду «Эмми» в номинации «Лучший актёр второго плана в комедийном телесериале» за его работу на Saturday Night Live. Он стал первым членом команды SNL мужского пола, получившим номинацию, после Эдди Мёрфи. Пародии Билл Хейдер рассказал, что он делал пародии на своих учителей, когда учился в школе, но никогда не пробовал делать пародий на известных людей, пока не решил пойти на прослушивание в Saturday Night Live«Bill Hader does interview with BHO!». Retrieved October 14, 2007.. Его пародия на Аль Пачино была основана на речи актёра во время получения награды «Эмми» за мини-сериал «Ангелы в Америке». Пародия на Винсента Прайса происходит от фильмов с ним по мотивам рассказов Эдгара Аллана По. Другие его пародии с Saturday Night Live: бывший губернатор Элиот Спитцер, гитарист Линдсей Бакингем из группы Fleetwood Mac, Майкл Сорентино с реалити-шоу канала MTV Jersey Shore, фронтмен группы Pearl Jam Эдди Веддер, Дэйв Мэтьюс, Джон Бейнер, Бен Манкевич, Джон Мейер, Конан О’Брайан, Алан Альда, Мехмед Оз, Рик Перри, Чарли Шин, политтехнолог Джеймс Карвил, Клинт Иствуд и Тим Бёртон. Хейдер также известен из-за своей жуткой пародии на ведущего программы канала NBC Dateline Кита Моррисона. Хейдер пародирует его стиль репортажей, особенно факт, что Моррисон часто кажется слишком заинтересованным в преступлениях, которые он описывает, задаёт страшные и бессмысленные вопросы. После того как Хейдер узнал, что Моррисон работает в том же здании, где снимается Saturday Night Live, он признался, что боится встретить Моррисона в лифте. В декабре 2010 года он сыграл Джулиана Ассанжа, основателя WikiLeaks, который прерывает эфир из британской тюрьмы. Билл Хейдер и Кристен Виг не только часто вместе выступали в одних скетчах в SNL, но и играли вместе во многих фильмах. После того как Виг покинула Saturday Night Live, многие скетчи Хейдера были сняты с эфира. Роли в фильмах Хейдер впервые появился на широком экране вместе с Оуэном Уилсоном и Мэттом Диллоном в «Он, я и его друзья». После этого он играл в таких фильмах, как «Немножко беременна» вместе с Кэтрин Гейгл, «Лихач» (вместе с Энди Сэмбергом с SNL), «Братья Соломон» и в «SuperПерцах», где он сыграл офицера Слатера. Эта роль сделала его известным публике, и после неё он появился в таких популярных программах, как Total Request Live, The Tonight Show и MTV Video Music Awards. Хейдер появился ещё в двух проектах Джуда Эпатоу — «В пролёте» и «Ананасовый экспресс» (вместе с Сетом Рогеном). Также появился в «Солдатах неудачи». Билл играл в фильме режиссёра Грега Моттолы «Парк культуры и отдыха». Также сыграл в другом фильме Моттолы «Пол: Секретный материальчик». Хейдер сделал несколько короткометражных фильмов, включая Back in the Day, Sounds Good to Me: Remastering the Sting и The Jeannie Tate Show вместе с сценаристом SNL Лиз Качовски и своей женой Мэгги Кэри. У Билла была небольшая роль в фильме Джека Блэка и Майкла Серы «Начало времён». Актёр озвучил главного героя Флинта Локвуда в мультфильме «Облачно, возможны осадки в виде фрикаделек», который был хорошо воспринят критикамиCloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Movie Reviews, Pictures — Rotten Tomatoes. Также озвучил Газель в мультфильме «Ледниковый период 3: Эра динозавров». Хейдер сыграл в фильме «Ночь в музее 2» генерала Джорджа Армстронга Кастера. Билл озвучил фильм «Скотт Пилигрим против всех». Он сыграл Голос, бестелесный голос, который появлялся в некоторых частях фильма, особенно во время сцен битвы. Хейдер написал сценарий к фильму, продюсером которого должен стать Джуд ЭпатоуBill Hader talks Judd Apatow slasher film , в котором он и сыграет, если Джуд Эпатоу согласитсяSLASHER NIGHT LIVE: Bill Hader talks Apatow Slasher! . В апреле 2009 года Хейдер был в списке журнала Vanity Fair «Новые Легенды Комедии»«Laughing Matter: Comedy’s New Legends» Vanity Fair, April, 2009.. В фильме «Люди в чёрном 3» Хейдер сыграл Энди Уорхола, американского художника, который в фильме был известен как агент W. В фильме Angry Birds в кино Билл озвучил Леонарда Бородача, главного злодея мультика. Избранная фильмография }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Другие работы Хейдер был консультантом во время 12-го сезона «Южного парка». Он также был продюсером 1го сезона, премьера которого состоялась 11 марта 2009 года«The Hot Seat: Bill Hader» Time Out New York, Accessed May 14th, 2009.. Хейдер был среди продюсеров, которые выиграли «Эмми» за лучший мультсериал. Он также появился в комментариях на Blu-Ray Edition South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut и в документальном фильме о продукции серии «Южного парка» канала Comedy Central «South Park: 6 Days to Air». Хейдер выиграл Peabody Award за участие в политической сатире 2008 Saturday Night Live. Хейдер также озвучил разных персонажей второго сезона Xavier: Renegade Angel на Adult Swim. Он и Сет Майерс, с которым Билл Хэйдер работает на SNL, написали маленькую историю о Человеке-пауке «Spider-Man: The Short Halloween», название которой ссылается на историю другого комикса, «The Long Halloween», из истории о Бэтмене. Эту историю проиллюстрировал Кевин Магваер, она вышла 29 марта 2009 года и была положительно оценена критиками. Джейсон Паблик на своем блоге объявил, что Хейдер будет новым голосом Профессора Импосибл четвёртого сезона The Venture Brothers, которого ранее озвучивал Стивен Кольбер. В игре Grand Theft Auto IV он озвучивал Уилсона Тейлора Синьора. Хейдер также появился на Tim and Eric Awesome Show, где он пародировал Джеймса Хила в серии «Джаз». В июне 2008 года Хейдер сыграл, прежде написав к нему сценарий, в интернет-сериале The Line Crackle . Он также озвучил аудиокнигу Сары Уовел The Wordy Shipmates. Он также озвучил стручка в Aqua Teen Hunger Force в серии «IAMAPOD», а также Гитлера в серии «Der Inflatable Fuhrer.» Хейдер играл Кевина, со-пилота Мэтта Деймона, в серии сериала «30 потрясений», которая проходила 14 октября 2010 года. Хейдер также был ведущим сезона 2011 года Essentials, Jr. На Turner Classic Movies. В 2015 году Билл объединился с друзьями по Saturday Night Live Фредом Армисеном, Сетом Майерсом и создателем SNL Лорном Майклзом, для работы над псевдодокументальным сериалом Документалистика Сегодня!, второй сезон которого начал транслироваться на канале IFC в сентябре 2016 года. Личная жизнь В 2006 году Хейдер женился на Мэгги Керри . Пара воспитывает троих дочерей: Ханну Кэтрин (06.10.2009), Харпер (28.07.2012) и Хэйли Клементину (15.11.2014). Хейдер вместе с Сетом Майерсом часто посещают различные выставки комиксов. Примечания en:Bill Hader